


Two abodes

by Bacca



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Art, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Crossover with the Lord of the RingsDrawn in 2012 on the Fandom Battle
Kudos: 2





	Two abodes

  
  


**Две обители**  
Ричард Окделл  
кроссовер с Властелином Колец

нарисовано в 2012 году


End file.
